The present invention relates to the field of inflammation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition for the purpose of preventing or treating inflammatory diseases.
Inflammation is the body""s defense reaction to injuries such as those caused by mechanical damage, infection or antigenic stimulation. An inflammatory reaction may be expressed pathologically when inflammation is induced by an inappropriate stimulus such as an autoantigen, is expressed in an exaggerated manner or persists well after the removal of the injurious agents.
While the etiology of inflammation is poorly understood, considerable information has recently been gained regarding the molecular aspects of inflammation. This research has led to identification of certain cytokines which are believed to figure prominently in the mediation of inflammation. Cytokines are extracellular proteins that modify the behavior of cells, particularly those cells that are in the immediate area of cytokine synthesis and release. Interleukin-1 (IL-1) is one of the most potent inflammatory cytokines yet discovered and a cytokine which is thought to be a key mediator in many diseases and medical conditions, termed xe2x80x9cinterleukin-1 mediated diseasesxe2x80x9d. IL-1, which is manufactured (though not exclusively) by cells of the macrophage/monocyte lineage, may be produced in two forms: IL-1 alpha (IL-1xcex1) and IL-1 beta (IL-1xcex2).
A disease or medical condition is considered to be an xe2x80x9cinterleukin-1 mediated diseasexe2x80x9d if the spontaneous or experimental disease or medical condition is associated with elevated levels of IL-1 in bodily fluids or tissue or if cells or tissues taken from the body produce elevated levels of IL-1 in culture. In many cases, such interleukin-1 mediated diseases are also recognized by the following additional two conditions: (1) pathological findings associated with the disease or medical condition can be mimicked experimentally in animals by the administration of IL-1; and (2) the pathology induced in experimental animal models of the disease or medical condition can be inhibited or abolished by treatment with agents which inhibit the action of IL-1. In most interleukin-1 mediated diseases at least two of the three conditions are met, and in many interleukin-1 mediated diseases all three conditions are met. A non-exclusive list of acute and chronic interleukin-1 (IL-1)-mediated inflammatory diseases includes but is not limited to the following: acute pancreatitis; ALS; Alzheimer""s disease; cachexia/anorexia; asthma; atherosclerosis; chronic fatigue syndrome, fever; diabetes (e.g., insulin diabetes); glomerulonephritis; graft versus host rejection; hemohorragic shock; hyperalgesia, inflammatory bowel disease; inflammatory conditions of a joint, including osteoarthritis, psoriatic arthritis and rheumatoid arthritis; ischemic injury, including cerebral ischemia (e.g., brain injury as a result of trauma, epilepsy, hemorrhage or stroke, each of which may lead to neurodegeneration); lung diseases (e.g., ARDS); multiple myeloma; multiple sclerosis; myelogenous (e.g., AML and CML) and other leukemias; myopathies (e.g., muscle protein metabolism, esp. in sepsis); osteoporosis; Parkinson""s disease; pain; pre-term labor; psoriasis; reperfusion injury; septic shock; side effects from radiation therapy, temporal mandibular joint disease, tumor metastasis; or an inflammatory condition resulting from strain, sprain, cartilage damage, trauma, orthopedic surgery, infection or other disease processes.
Inflammatory conditions of a joint are chronic joint diseases that afflict and disable, to varying degrees, millions of people worldwide. Rheumatoid arthritis is a disease of articular joints in which the cartilage and bone are slowly eroded away by a proliferative, invasive connective tissue called pannus, which is derived from the synovial membrane. The disease may involve peri-articular structures such as bursae, tendon sheaths and tendons as well as extra-articular tissues such as the subcutis, cardiovascular system, lungs, spleen, lymph nodes, skeletal muscles, nervous system (central and peripheral) and eyes (Silberberg (1985), Anderson""s Pathology, Kissane (ed.), II:1828). Osteoarthritis is a common joint disease characterized by degenerative changes in articular cartilage and reactive proliferation of bone and cartilage around the joint. Osteoarthritis is a cell-mediated active process that may result from the inappropriate response of chondrocytes to catabolic and anabolic stimuli. Changes in some matrix molecules of articular cartilage reportedly occur in early osteoarthritis (Thonar et al. (1993), Rheumatic disease clinics of North America, Moskowitz (ed.), 19:635-657 and Shinmei et al. (1992), Arthritis Rheum., 35:1304-1308).
It is believed that rheumatoid arthritis results from the presentation of a relevant antigen to an immunogenetically susceptible host. The antigens that could potentially initiate an immune response that results in rheumatoid arthritis might be endogenous or exogenous. Possible endogenous antigens include collagen, mucopolysaccharides and rheumatoid factors. Exogenous antigens include mycoplasms, mycobacteria, spirochetes and viruses. By-products of the immune reaction inflame the synovium (i.e., prostaglandins and oxygen radicals) and trigger destructive joint changes (i.e., collagenase).
There is a wide spectrum of disease severity, but many patients run a course of intermittent relapses and remissions with an overall pattern of slowly progressive joint destruction and deformity. The clinical manifestations may include symmetrical polyarthritis of peripheral joints with pain, tenderness, swelling and loss of function of affected joints, morning stiffness, and loss of cartilage, erosion of bone matter and subluxation of joints after persistent inflammation. Extra-articular manifestations include rheumatoid nodules, rheumatoid vasculitis, pleuropulmonary inflammations, scleritis, sicca syndrome, Felty""s syndrome (splenomegaly and neutropenia), osteoporosis and weight loss (Katz (1985), Am. J. Med., 79:24 and Krane and Simon (1986), Advances in Rheumatology, Synderman (ed.), 70(2):263-284). The clinical manifestations result in a high degree of morbidity resulting in disturbed daily life of the patient.
The involvement of interleukin-1 in arthritis has been implicated by two distinct lines of evidence. First, increased levels of interleukin-1, and of the mRNA encoding it, have been found in the synovial tissue and fluid of arthritic joints. See, for example, Buchan et al., xe2x80x9cThird Annual General Meeting of the British Society for Rheumatology,xe2x80x9d London, England, Nov. 19-21, 1988, J. Rheumatol., 25(2); Fontana et al. (1982), Rheumatology Int., 2:49-53; and Duff et al. (1988), Monokines and Other Non-Lymphocytic Cytokines, M. Powanda et al. (eds), pp. 387-392 (Alan R. Liss, Inc.).
Second, the administration of interleukin-1 to healthy joint tissue has been shown on numerous occasions to result in the erosion of cartilage and bone. In one experiment, intraarticular injections of IL-1 into rabbits were shown to cause cartilage destruction in vivo (Pettipher et al. (1986), Proc. Nat""l Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 83:8749-8753). In other studies, IL-1 was shown to cause the degradation of both cartilage and bone in tissue explants (Saklatavala et al. (1987), Development of Diseases of Cartilage and Bone Matrix, Sen and Thornhill (eds.), pp. 291-298 (Alan R. Liss, Inc.) and Stashenko et al. (1987), The American Association of Immunologists, 183:1464-1468). One generally accepted theory which is used to explain the causal link between IL-1 and arthritis is that IL-1 stimulates various cell types, such as fibroblasts and chondrocytes, to produce and secrete proinflammatory or degradative compounds such as prostaglandin E2 and metalloproteinases.
Interleukin-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1ra) is a human protein that acts as a natural inhibitor of interleukin-1. IL-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1ra) has been disclosed as a potential agent for use in the clinical treatment of IL-1-mediated diseases (Australian Patent No. 649245). However, IL-1ra has a relatively short half-life. It therefore would be advantageous to administer IL-1ra in a manner which maintains a preselected concentration range of IL-1ra in the blood stream (e.g., controlled release formulations, Fc fusion proteins and chemical attachment, and continuous pump infusion).
With the advances in recombinant DNA technologies, the availability of recombinant proteins for therapeutic use has engendered advances in protein formulation and chemical modification. A review article describing protein modification and fusion proteins is Francis, Focus on Growth Factors 3:4-10 (May 1992) (published by Mediscript, Mountview Court, Friern Barnet Lane, London N20, OLD, UK).
One such modification is the use of the Fc region of immunoglobulins. Antibodies comprise two functionally independent parts, a variable domain known as xe2x80x9cFabxe2x80x9d, which binds antigen, and a constant domain, known as xe2x80x9cFcxe2x80x9d which provides the link to effector functions such as complement or phagocytic cells. The Fc portion of an immunoglobulin has a long plasma half-life, whereas the Fab is short-lived (Capon, et al. (1989), Nature, 337:525-531).
Therapeutic protein products have been constructed using the Fc domain to provide longer half-life or to incorporate functions such as Fc receptor binding, protein A binding, complement fixation and placental transfer which all reside in the Fc proteins of immunoglobulins. Id. For example, the Fc region of an IgG1 antibody has been fused to the N-terminal end of CD30-L, a molecule which binds CD30 receptors expressed on Hodgkin""s Disease tumor cells, anaplastic lymphoma cells, T-cell leukemia cells and other malignant cell types (U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,981). IL-10, an anti-inflammatory and antirejection agent has been fused to murine Fcxcex32a in order to increase the cytokine""s short circulating half-life. Zheng, X. et al. (1995), The Journal of Immunology, 154: 5590-5600. Studies have also evaluated the use of tumor necrosis factor receptor linked with the Fc protein of human IgG1 to treat patients with septic shock. Fisher, C. et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 334: 1697-1702 (1996); Van Zee, K. et al., The Journal of Immunology, 156: 2221-2230 (1996) and rheumatoid arthritis (Moreland, et al. (1997), N. Engl. J. Med., 337(3):141-147. Fc has also been fused with CD4 receptor to produce a therapeutic protein for treatment of AIDS (Capon et al. (1989), Nature, 337:525-531). In addition, the N-terminus of interleukin 2 has also been fused to the Fc portion of IgG1 or IgG3 to overcome the short half life of interleukin 2 and its systemic toxicity (Harvill et al. (1995), Immunotechnology, 1: 95-105).
One material useful in controlled release formulations is hyaluronic acid. Hyaluronic acid is a naturally occurring mucopolysaccharide consisting of residues of D-glucoronic acid and N-acetyl-D-glucosamine in an unbranched chain. The polymer has an average molecular weight of (5-6)xc3x97106 and exhibits excellent biocompatibility. In the articular cartilage, hyaluronic acid plays an important role in the construction of the cartilage matrix by aggregating with proteoglycan. Furthermore, it has been reported that under pathological conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis and infectious arthritis, the concentrations and molecular weight of hyaluronic acid in the joint are changed and cause changes in the nature of the synovial fluid.
Both chemical cross-linking and derivatization of hyaluronic acid have been used to enhance its rheological properties or increase the degradation time of certain drugs (Cortivo et al. (1991), Biomaterials, 2:727-730; Benedetti et al. (1990), J. Controlled Release, 13:33-41 and Hunt et al. (1990), J. Controlled Release, 12:159-169).
It has been shown that the injection of high molecular weight hyaluronic acid derivatives may restore the damaged hyaluronic acid layer on the articular cartilage surface and may be effective for treating some kinds of articular conditions in clinical and fundamental tests. Examples of scientific publications describing such use of hyaluronic acid derivatives for treatment of articular conditions include Nizolek and White (1981), Cornell Vet., 71:355-375; Namiki et al. (1982), Int. J. Chem. Pharmacol., Therapy and Toxicol., 20:501-507; Asheim and Lindblad (1976), Acta Vet Scand, 17(4):379-394; Svanstrom (1978), Proceedings of the 24th Annual Convention of the American Association of Equine Practitioners, St Louis, Mo., p. 345-348; Wigren et al. (1975), Upsala J Med Sci Suppl, 17:1-20; and Gingerich et al. (1980), Res Vet Sci, 30:192-197. The use of hyaluronic acid in human joints is reported by Peyron et al. (1974), Pathologie Biologie, 22(8):731-736. The intraarticular use of hyaluronic acid in horse joints has been commercially promoted in connection with Pharmacia""s Hylartil(trademark) and Hylartin V(trademark)_products and Sterivet""s Synacid(trademark) product. However, although symptoms such as pain and stiffness become a serious problem in the treatment of joint diseases, hyaluronic acid does not directly improve such symptoms.
Additionally, hyaluronic acid has been used for drug delivery. One scientific publication describes the use of hyaluronic acid both alone and with cortisone in various animal joints, especially horses, is Rydell et al. (1971), Clinical Orthopaedics and Related Research, 80:25-32. Another scientific publication describes the preparation of microspheres from hyaluronic acid esters were used for the nasal delivery of insulin (Illum et al. (1994), J. Controlled Release, 29:133-141). Blank spheres were prepared by an emulsification/solvent evaporation technique, exposed to an insulin solution for an hour, and then lyophilized. When administered to sheep, the mean bioavailability was found to be 11% when compared with insulin administered by the subcutaneous route. This system has also been used as a delivery device for nerve growth factor (Ghezzo et al. (1992), Int. J. Pharm., 87:21-29). However, it has been reported that when dog knees were injected with a physiological concentration (3 mg/ml) of high molecular weight (Mr 6xc3x97106) or low molecular weight (Mr 5xc3x97105) hyaluronic acid mixed with radioactive albumin, the albumin distribution volume and clearance rate slightly exceeded those in knees in which the concentration (0.03 mg/ml) of high molecular weight hyaluronic acid or the concentration (0.3 mg/ml) low molecular weight hyaluronic acid was reduced (Myers and Brandt (1995), J. Rheumatol., 22:1732-1739). This reference suggests that a combination of hyaluronic acid with a protein, such as IL-1ra, would be no more effective than hyaluronic acid alone in the treatment of inflammatory diseases, particularly when administered via intraarticular injection.
Due to the identification of the IL-1ra protein as a promising therapeutic protein, there exists a need to develop IL-1ra compositions where protein formulations and chemical modifications achieve decreased protein degradation, increased stability and circulation time. The present invention provides such compositions.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide therapeutic methods and compositions for the treatment of IL-1-mediated inflammatory diseases. This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.
The present invention stems from the observation that continuous presence in the bloodstream, in predictable amounts based on a determined dosage regimen, of a proteinaceous IL-1 inhibitor, e.g., IL-1ra, by extended delivery means, e.g., controlled release polymer formulations (e.g., hyaluronan), IL-1ra fusion proteins and chemical attachment, and continuous pump infusion, results in improved treatment of IL-1-mediated inflammatory diseases. The type of treatment herein referred to is intended for mammals, including humans.